


Sick

by kronette



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tentatively, Radek peeked his head into his superior's quarters. "Rodney?"<br/><br/>
The lump on the bed muffled something that sounded like, "G'way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Tentatively, Radek peeked his head into his superior's quarters. "Rodney?"  
  
The lump on the bed muffled something that sounded like, "G'way."  
  
Unable to hold back a sympathetic smile, Radek entered Rodney's quarters fully, careful not to spill the cup of hot tea he was carrying. "I bring healing powers of the Athosians."  
  
A rumpled head emerged from the pile of blankets. "The stuff that tastes like licorice?" he whined pathetically, but Radek could hear the hope underneath the pathos.  
  
He sighed and continued his journey toward Rodney's bed. "Yes. Doctor Beckett has said you must drink it all. Teyla will stop by later to make sure you've finished it."  
  
He held the cup aloft while Rodney shuffled and shifted until he was more or less sitting up. Outstretched hands trembled the slightest bit, and Radek shook his head.  
  
"No, I do not want you spilling this all over yourself. Here." And Radek made room for himself at the side of the bed, holding the cup up to Rodney's lips and letting him sip.  
  
Bloodshot, grateful eyes met his, and Radek knew that no 'thanks' would be verbalized. It didn't have to be. Radek continued to hold the cup for Rodney until his eyes began to droop, then he set the cup on the nightstand. He assisted getting Rodney back under his covers and snugging him in. As he turned away, Rodney's hand curled around his wrist.  
  
He almost missed the muttered, "Thanks," but didn't miss the gentle squeeze to his flesh. With a warm smile, Radek patted Rodney's hand and placed it back on the bed.  
  
"Rest, now. You should feel better in the morning."  
  
"'Night," Rodney mumbled, and Radek stayed a few minutes to make sure Rodney was truly asleep, then slipped out of his quarters.  
  
Nothing like the flu to get an irritating man's guard down, and let his true feelings show.


End file.
